Winter Blues
by theSardonyx
Summary: Arthur knew for sure that he was going to spend Christmas alone again that year. He wished for a companion, but he didn't expect that his wish would come true.


**/ Hurrah for my first Hetalia fanfic.! I've had this idea for an original actually, but I figured I can go write a fanfic out of this. Reviews are very much welcome. Enjoy.! /**

WINTER BLUES

Arthur stood at the exact center of the park, watching as the white snow fell and piled up on the ground. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and half of his face was hidden by a lavender scarf, his green eyes barely peeking out. He might have been waiting for somebody, as someone who passed by him thought, but Arthur didn't really have anyone to wait for. It was just another snowy Christmas day to him, one tht he'd once again spend alone.

Arthur shifted his feet, snow falling off of his boots. He felt cold, just like he did every year at this time. He often wondered why he didn't just stay at home and sit in front of the fire to keep him warm, but he would always remember. The fire may warm his body, but it won't warm his heart.

A couple by the swings caught his attention as he let his eyes wander around. _They look so happy, _he thought, as the couple started laughing. Arthur smiled bitterly. He'd never had a friend, let alone a girlfriend.

After a while, he got sick of watching the couple and so, he forced his frozen feet to move. He didn't really know where he was going; all he knew was that he had to move. He kicked at the snow as he walked following the bushes of bright purple flowers. _Even the flowers have it better, _he muttered to himself. _They're not alone._

Arthur sighed, taking a hand out of his pocket to ruffle his eternally messy blonde hair. He knew there was no use grumbling to himself. Maybe he should try to be more sociable... He shook his head at the idea. He already tried that and it hadn't ended well.

He stopped walking and let his eyes wander again. He was alone now. Somehow, he'd walked farther than he had intended, if he can even say that. He sighed again and walked towards a nearby bench to sit.

Arthur stared at the snow-covered bench. Should he sit? It might be cold. _Any more coldness shouldn't matter, _he thought, pushing the snow off the bench. I _may keep what little warmth my body has right now, but that warmth won't reach my heart._

He sat and watched as the snow fell from the grey skies. _What now? _he thought. He wanted to tell himself that he was used to being alone, that he was used to this kind of cold. But he knew that they weren't true. He knew that he longs for someone ro be with him, a friend who'd keep him warm. And even though his face remained expressionless, deep in his heart, he wished to meet someone that Christmas.

Several minutes passed and Arthur was still alone. He sighed for the third time that day. It wasn't that easy, he knew. If it was, he would have done it before. If it was, he wouldn't be spending the previous Christmases alone.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, his face towards the sky. The snow felt cold against his cheeks but he didn't care. He stayed like that for who knows how long, until his eyes snapped open at the sound of someone clearing his throat.

"Can I sit here?"

Arthur stared at the newcomer. He had bright blue eyes hidden behind foggy glasses and a single strand of blonde hair was standing up. He fidgeted under the gaze of Arthur's emerald orbs as he waited for a response. After a few moments, Arthur gave a small nod and the newcomer sighed in relief.

They sat in silence for a while, Arthur staring at nowhere in particular and the other person fidgeting in his seat. The silence didn't bother Arthur at all, but the newcomer seemed uncomfortable in it.

"It's a bit cold isn't? I'm freezing already and I haven't been out for more than an hour yet," the stranger said.

Arthur just stared at him with an incredulous look on his face. Was the newcomer talking to him?

The said person fidgeted again and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I wish you'd at least nod or something," he said with a pout.

"Was the silence..." Arthur began. "Uncomfortable for you?"

"Yeah," the other person mumbled. "I'm not used to it."

Silence again. The stranger rubbed his palms together and inched closer to Arthur, stealing glances at the person beside him all the while. After a while, the stranger spoke again.

"I'm Alfred, by the way. You are?"

"Arthur," was the mumbled reply.

Alfred beamed. "Hey, what a coincidence! My older brother's name is Arthur too." He chuckled and leaned back, no longer fidgeting. He rambled on, making wild gestures as he talked about seemingly everything. It was a blur in Arthur's mind. Alfred seemed to enjoy talking so much that Arthur had no need to respond.

As he stared at the talkative stranger beside him, Arthur couldn't help but notice that it had gotten a little warmer somehow. He smiled into his lavender scarf and his eyes were suddenly bright with hope. Maybe that Christmas wasn't going to be the same after all.


End file.
